So The Wolf and The Lamb Fell In Love
by AlexaLedger
Summary: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga, all Rights of to Stephanie Meyers. Beginning of New Moon: Edward breaks up with Bella in the woods. She knows about the pack and Paul imprints on her when the pack finds her. Bella is living a happy life, until the Cullens Family come back. Will Bella's happiness last or will it end in war?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I stood there looking wherehad stood, time slowly passed by. I've probably here for hours. I can still hear his voice.

You're not good enough Bella. You're not good enough Bella.

Play over and over in my head like a taperecorder. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. I began walking aimlessly, in no certain direction until my feet gave way from it. I crumbled to the ground, curling myself in a ball.

I cried for what seemed as an everlasting eternity. Until I heard, off in the distance... At least I think I heard. People... Calling, yelling my name. I  
tried tocall back, my voice cracked and came out like a whisper.

"Bella!" They yelled, " Where are you?!"

"Sam I smell her sent!" Paul, I think yelled.

"Follow it!" Sam yelled back. Paul's tells kept coming closer and closer. But I wouldn't respond, my voice wouldn't work.

"Bella." I heard Paul say.

I lifted my tear stained eyes to his bronze coloured ones. Our eyes locked, it felt as if s weight had been lift off of me, like I don't need Edward anymore. I have Paul. My Paul. Paul smiled wide and came over lifting me up in his arms.

"You scared us, Bells." He said looking down at me.

"Sorry, Paul." I apologized softly in embarrassment. He nodded.

"What were you doing in the woods in the first place?" He asked concerned. I cringed slightly at thought. Edward.

"Edward left me, and he said that u wasn't good enough for him." I said. Paul growled and started to shake, so I touched his shoulder and he called down almost instantly.

"You imprinted on me, didnt you?" I asked softly while looking up at him.

We got out of the forest and Paul walked slower. I could see people holding flashlights, and looking from panicked to relieved.

" Yes, I promise I won't leave you like the leech did." Paul said. When he insulted them it really didn't make me mad. It's like I dont care for them anymore.

"I believe you." I said. He looked at me smiling. We got to everyone and my dad wrapped a blanket around me.

"Chief Swan, is it OK if I stay with Bella?" Paul sheepishly asked Charlie.

"Well I don't see why not, and please call me Charlie." Dad said putting his hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul grinned and carried me into the house and up the stairs, to my bedroom. I grabbed my pajamas from the drawer and went into the bathroom and changed. When I got out Paul was already fast asleep. I giggled quietly and got under the covers with him.

He pulled me close to his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist securely, mumbling my name every so often. I fell asleep with a smile on my face knowing I have someone better than Edward. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Paul gone and a note in his place.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I had to leave early for patrol, come to Emily's as soon as you wake up._

 _Love, Paul_

Aww. I got dresses in gray skinny jeans, an over sided red sweater and converse, I grabbed my keys and made my way down stairs.

Charlie was already gone. So I locked the door got into my truck and headed towards La Push. I got to Emily's, I got out of my truck and walked inside.

"Hi Emily." I greeted sitting at the table.

"Hi Bella." She said setting down a LOT of chocolate chip muffins. I picked one up and unwrapped it and started to eat.

"You look different." She commented. I looked at her confused.

"How so?" I asked. She got up and went to the living room and came back with a mirror. I took the mirror from her and held up to my face.

She's right, my skin is tan and not that vampire pale anymore, my hair got lighter, my cheek bones higher, my dark brown eyes also lighter. As I put the mirror down we heard the boys hooting and hollering.

Sam, Paul, Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah came in and sat at the table. Paul came over and lifted me out of my chair and sat in it with me on his lap.

"Get some Paul!" Embry exclaimed. Leah hit him over the head. "Ow!" We laughed.

"So Bell how does it feel to be the 3rd wolf girl." Quil asked.

"Feels great, Quil. You guys are my best friends, family even. Except for Paul because he's my boyfriend." I said. Paul spit out his muffin.

"When did that happen?!" He asked,"Wait nevermind." I giggled at his childish antics. I was about to take another bite out of my muffin when it was snatched out of my hand, and into Paul's mouth.

"You ate my muffin." I pouted letting one "tear" fall. Paul's face was priceless, from sad to guilty.

"I'm sorry baby." He said as he handed me another one. I smiled sweetly taking the muffin.

"Ok here's the deal, since the **leeches** are gone, we own the forks territory." Sam said. We all cheered.

"You guys and Leah are now going to Forks High, to keep on eye on Bella." Sam ordered,"school starts in thirty minutes."

We all ran out of the house and to my truck. I got in the drivers side, Paul next to me, and the others in the back. Luckily the guys were wearing shirts and shoes. I pulled out of the driveway and stepped on the gas. We got to school, and parked in the front. All heads turned our way, we got out and started to walk towards the building.

"So when Edwards away the whore plays." Jessica said coming up to me.

She was wearing a short skirt, a belly top, high heels, and her face was caked with makeup. Talk about a clown being ran over by a tracker. The guys and Leah took a step forward.

"It's alright guys." I reassured them.

"By the way Jessica, Edward left me." I pushed past her with the guys and Leah right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

School dragged on and on for what seemed like forever until the last bell rang telling me to get the hell out of here.

I ran to my truck and waited for Paul, I saw him come out of school, running towards the truck. He picked me up and kissed me. I responded immediately wrapping my legs around his waiste, hands in his hair, lips molding perfectly.

We made out for a couple of minutes before we were rudely interrupted by Embry.

"Ah my eyes, I'm dying!" He yelled dramatically falling to the ground. Paul set me down and rolled his eyes at Embry.

The pack got in the back and we headed towards Emily's , when we got there they headed inside, I was about to go in when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Bella Oh God!" Alice's voice came through," I thought you were dead I can't see your future anymore!" I smirked.

"Probably because I've moved on from Edward." I said.

"What?!" She yelled. I cringed, her voice still hurts my ears.

"I have someone better." I said proudly thinking of Paul.

"A mutt!" She yelled,"you're with a mutt?!"

"Yeah, and don't call him that!" I said ending the call.

"What was that about?" Paul asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I murmured as we headed inside hand in hand.

 **Alice's POV**

 **Bella's future is gone! A mutt had something to do with this I know it! I called her and she said that she moved on from my brother.**

 **"Alice!" I heard Edward yell from down stairs. I gracefully walked down there and went to Edward.**

 **"Yes?" I asked sweetly.**

 **"Is Bella ok?" He asked frantic.**

 **"Um, I can't see her future anymore." I sheepishly said.**

 **"What! Why?!" He yelled grabbing everyone's attention.**

 **"What's going on?" Esme asked.**

 **"I can't see Bella's future anymore." I said, they gasped.**

 **"She's with a mutt now." I answered Edwards question.**

 **"Which one?" He sneered.**

 **"Paul Lahote." I said.**

 **"The hothead! He could hurt her!" Edward said throwing a vase, which Rosalie caught before it hit the floor.**

 **"Edward calm down." Carslile said.**

 **"Fine! We're going back tomorrow!" He said, heading upstairs and to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.**

 _ **Edward's POV**_

 _ **Bella. My Bella. In the arms of a mutt. I will get you back, Bella. I promise.**_

 _ **Back to Bella**_ ➡️

 _ **We walked in Emily's, my nose hit the smell of her famous spaghetti.**_

 _ **"Bella, Leah can you help set the table?" Emily asked us. We nodded and step up, plates, forks, napkins.**_

 _ **"Dinners ready!" She yelled, we heard the boys run in here like their asses are on fire and sit Dow ready to me served. I giggled sitting next to Paul. The boys stuffed their faces, while us girls looked at them in disgust.**_

 _ **"What?" Paul asked with his mouth full of food.**_

 _ **"Eat right." I said hitting him on the shoulder. He nodded and started to eat right as the guys laughed.**_

"That goes for you too, Sam." Emily scolded Sam. We finished eating and decided to watch a movie, after the movie was over I looked at my watch it was 9:30.

"Guys I have to go home." I said getting up from the couch.

"Ok, bye Bella." Emily said. After the boys were asleep all over the floor. I shook Paul awake.

"Come on Paul." I whispered. He groggily got up walked with me out of the house. When we went outside Paul was high alert. I got in the passenger side, while he got in the drivers side of my truck.

We got to my house, I noticed Charlie wasn't back from work yet so I invited Paul in. We went up to my room and laid in the bed.

"Do you love me?" I asked suddenly. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at me.

"Of course I love you Bella, imprinted on you, you are my world." Paul said.

I nodded and got up and went into the bathroom to change. I came out and laid next to Paul, I fell asleep with my head in his chest and his arms in waist.

"Goodnight Bella." Was all I heard as I entered a deem sleep.

 **(A/N well Edward sounds possessive. Yikes!)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Paul snoring loudly in my ear.

"Jeez Paul!" I exclaimed trying to get out of his grip as he tightened it.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled pulling me closer.

"Paul we have to go to school." I said. I wiggled out of his grasp and ended up on the floor with a thud.

"I'm wake!" He yelled sitting up, he looked down at me and started to laugh.

"Haha so funny." I mumbled getting up from the floor, getting clothes and going to the bathroom to change.

"I'm sorry Bells!" Paul called. I walked out and grabbed my bag as I made my way down stairs.

"I'm so so so sorry!" He pleaded from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"I forgive you." I said with a smile on my face. He kissed me long and hard.

"Now let's go!" He yelled running

outside. I nodded in a daze, I got in the truck and drove to school. I saw something that I wish I didn't a Silver Volvo. Edward.

"The Cullens are back." I said to Paul as he growled lowly in return.

"Do not do anything stupid." I said to him, he nodded. I stepped out of the truck, I was Alice and Edward walk towards us. I smirked when Paul got out and came towards me wrapping me in his arms. Edward's face was priceless, shocked and anger showed as he sped walked over here.

"What's the meaning of this!" He hissed so no one but us could

hear,"What have they done to you, Bella?" He looked over at me.

"You left me, and I moved on." I said,"Paul is way better than you'll ever be."

"They've corrupted your mind!" He snarled.

"Back off leech!" Paul said taking a step forward. The guys and Leah came running.

"Get off our land!" Leah hissed.

"Your-your land!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, when you left it became no

mans land, so we claimed it for ourselves." Seth explained.

"Which means you're on our territory." Quil said.

"Tell your leader bloodsucker that he and you all are no longer welcomed here." Jake said standing on the other side of me.

"And if we ever see you, we'll kill you." Embry sneered.

"Come on guys." I said walking away, bumping my shoulder with Edward's. I heard the guys and Leah growl at them as they walked with me. Paul put his arm around my waist protectively as we walked into the

school.

Edward POV

 **I watched as my Bella walk away with a pack of mutts. They have somehow corrupted her mind, she used to do anything I said. Now she's like being manipulated.**

" **Alice come." I said walking towards the school, she walked with me. Those mutts are going to pay. I will have you, Bella. Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

 **"Edward calm down." Alice whispered to me since we were in class.**

 **"How can I when the love of my life, is with a mongrel." I said back.**

 **"We'll talk to Carlisle after school." Alice said.**

 **"Mr and Miss. Cullen is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked.**

 **"No sir." Alice said smiling sweetly. The teacher nodded. I sat there planning how to get Bella back. Then the bell rang, I have next class with my Bella.**

Bella POV

I had my first class with the guys and Leah, I spent most of the class trying to take my mind off of Edward. Like _Why is he back?_  
style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 16pt;"The bell rang for next class, I have that only with Edward, sadly. I tried to walk as slow as possible to class, but ended up getting pushed towards the classroom faster than intended. I got pushed into the classroom, I almost fell until I felt cold  
arms secure me upright. I turn around to see Edward.

"Bella." He murmured hiding his face in my hair.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed getting out of his grip.

"Bella!" Alice, my bubbly pixie-haired ex-friend said bouncing gracefully over here.

"Alice." I greeted nodding my head and sat down in a seat in the front of the classroom by the window. I felt both of their burning gazes on me as I was seating. Edward sat a seat behind me, his gaze still burning in the back of my head.

"What?!" I snapped at him, turning around. He shrugged then smiled at me. I flipped him off, turning back around. A piece of paper landed on my desk with his hand writing on it.

 _What did I do?- Edward_

 _You left me!- Bella_

I gave it back to him he took it and sighed. The teacher didn't even see it since he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said. I runes around and looked at him angry.

"You're sorry! You left me in the woods! I was lost in there, for crying out loud! I spent hours in there, walking and laying down!" I exclaimed loudly causing everyone to look at us. Mr. Turner was still asleep.

"I know it was wrong it won't happen again." He said. I shook my head.

"It won't because I don't love you anymore." I said as the bell rang. I collected my stuff and walked out the door.

"Don't walk away from me." Edward sneered grabbing my wrist and pulling me to face him.

"Ow, Edward you're hurting me!" I exclaimed. It's probably gonna leave a bruise.

"You're mine!" He hissed.

"I'm NOT yours!" I yelled as everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at us. I saw Paul coming this way looking pissed.

Paul POV

I saw that bloodsucker holding my imprint by the wrist. I marched over there and ripped the bloodsucker's hand off of her.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you!" I hissed. I looked down at Bella, my eyes softening. She cradled her wrist to her chest.

"Paul." She whimpered my name. I gently took her wrist in my hand and saw a bruise forming on it.

"It hurts." She whispered. It broke my heart to see my imprint getting hurt by her ex-"lover".

"Come on Bella." I said putting my arm around her waist and moving us away from the bloodsucker.

"Don't you all have something better to do!" I yelled making Bella jump a bit,"sorry." She nodded. We walked out of school and headed to the Cullens.

 **(A/n so Edweirdo hurts Bella almost resulting a fight. Edward really needs to lay off)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV  
As we drove to the Cullens, Paul's knuckles turned dead white from holding the wheel too tightly.  
"If he ever lays a hand on you, I'll rip him to shreds!" He growled as we pulled into the long driveway that led to the beautiful home. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut and coming on my side, opening the door.  
"This place smells." Paul mumbled,"like rotten flesh."  
I smacked Paul on the back of the head with my good hand. We walked up the stairs, before I even knocked Esme was at the door.  
"Bella, it's so good to see you." She said hugging me. We broke apart as she took an unneeded breathe of air.  
"What can I do for you?" She asked, I held up my swollen wrist.  
"Oh dear." She said,"Carlisle!" I heard heavy but light footsteps coming this way.  
"What happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked.  
"Edward did this." I said, Paul growled as I said his name, also notifying Esme and Carlisle that he is here.  
"Bella, Paul please come in." Esme said. We went into the big living room and waited for Carlisle to come back, since he went to get stuff for my wrist.  
"Why would Edward do such a thing?" Esme sincerely asked since she doesn't know what he told me before they left.  
"Before Edward left he told me I wasn't good for him, so when you _all_ left I moved on to Paul." I explained," and when you _all_ came back I guess his feelings for me came back with."  
"I'll have a talk with him when he gets home." Esme said just as Carlisle walked in. He came over and put some ointment on it, then wrapped it up.  
"It will heal in three to four weeks, come see me to make sure it's fully healed." Carlisle instructed. I nodded and got up from the couch, I hugged Esme then Carlisle good bye. Paul and I walked out of the house and to my truck, helping me in then getting in the drivers side.  
"Now was that _so_ bad?" I asked him.  
"No." He said turning to me and kissing the top of my head. He started up the car and headed down the driveway, as we pulled out I saw Edward's Silver Volvo pull in. He stepped out and started to walk vampire speed towards the truck. Paul saw this and growled loudly, his knuckles turning white.  
"Step on it, Paul!" I yelled. He shifted the gears, stomped on the gas and sped onto the road. When we got far away as possible he slowed down a bit.  
"I will **NEVER** leave you, for him." I said to Paul, touching his arm with my good hand.  
"Good." He said wrapping one arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.  
"La Push" I questioned him, I really wanted to see Emily again.  
"La Push." He agreed driving to La Push. I looked out the window, into the woods and saw a russet coloured wolf running along side of us, in the woods. Jake, he came to mind my best friend, him and I making mud pies when we were younger. He followed us to the border of La Push than turned a sharp right. Probably to meets us at Emily's.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cb65569195605a460eb7dd5a5e7c628"Bella POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As we drove into La Push, I sat there thinking what if Paul didn't imprint on me. What if Edward never left, would I still be with him? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We pulled up to Emily's and got out, I saw Jake come out of the forest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How was patrol?" I asked him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine, other than the fact that we might have a problem." He mumbled scratching the back of his head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What!" Paul snapped at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Victoria." Was all Jake said before I fainted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d00aed699b29dfb779573c5b3405f33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Edward POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I didn't see my Bella at all after I hurt her. So I made Alice come with me back to the house. As we pulled in the driveway I saw the mutt and Bella leave. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I got out of the car and started to walk towards them, Bella yelled at the mutt to drive. It hurt me to hear her say that. They drove away before I could get to them. I clenched my fists tightly and punched a tree. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Enough Edward!" Esme yelled at me. I've never heard her raise her voice. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Edward stop!" Alice scolded. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""How can I, Bella is with a mutt!" I exclaimed,"Carlisle this morning all the other mutts came and we were on their territory"/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""It's true." Alice piped,"They said if we don't leave they'll kill us." I started to calm down since Jasper was using his power on me. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'll talk to Sam." Carlisle said. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bella POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jesus Jake, did you really have to say that!" I heard what sounded like Seth exclaim. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry ok!" Jake yelled. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Easy Bella you took a hard fall." Sam said. I nodded slowly looking around for Paul. Once I spotted him, he walked over and wrapped me in his arms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are we going to do, about Victoria?" I asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're going to hunt her and try to get her out of here or kill her." Quil said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sam, um Carlisle wants to speak to you at the border." Emily said coming in the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok, let's go." Sam ordered before kissing Emily. Paul picked me up and took me outside, setting me on my feet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll be right back." He said running into the forest. I waited and in his place was a dark silver wolf with dark eyes walking towards me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Paul." I mumble, he bent his head and let me pet him. His fur is soft. He bends his body further down as if to tell me to get on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You want me to get on?" I ask, he nodded his huge wolf head. I gently climbed on his back, knotting my fingers deep in his fur at the base of his neck so I won't fall off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He started to run, the trees flew by us, and I heard other paws on the ground, I looked to my left and saw Jake, Seth and Leah. To my right were Quil, Embry and Jared, and in the lead was Sam. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got to the border I saw, Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett, Alice,Jasper and Edward standing there. I got off of Paul, but still had a hand his neck. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hi Carlisle." I said giving him a smile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sam, we have not broken the treaty." Carlisle said looking at the jet black wolf. Sam huffed knowing he was right. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He says this became no mans land, and after we left they claimed it." Edward translated. Paul was looking at him the whole time watching him, I felt Paul growl at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's ok, Paul." I mumbled to him, petting his fur gently. I heard him sigh in content, leaning into the touch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You would love to wouldn't you." Edward sneered at him. Paul took a step forward and snarled at him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Edward behave." Esme said in her motherly voice that I loved to hear. Seth whined, probably wondering why this is taking so long. Sam looked at Carlisle intensively long, before turning away and saying something to the pack. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sam says that he will let us stay if the pack is aloud to still patrol this side." Edward translated again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's fine." Carlisle said. Sam started to walk towards the woods again, we started to follow until Edward called out to me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bella!" He exclaimed,"Don't do this!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't do what! You left me, remember!" I yelled at him,"don't you ever come near me, don't ever talk to me, don't try to call me! I'm done wit your bullshit!" I turned around and walked with Paul into the forest not looking back at his shocked face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Damn leech." I mumbled. Paul gave a happy bark as if to laugh at my comment and gave me a wolfish grin./p 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella POV**_  
 _ **The pack and I walked out of the forest, headed to Emily's house.**_  
 _ **"Let's go to the beach!" Embry exclaimed. We agreed, Leah pulled me into Emily's room. She got out a red bikini and handed it to me.**_  
 _ **"No way Leah, I wouldn't look good in it." I said pushing the bikini away from me.**_  
 _ **"Yes you would!" She argued.**_  
 _ **"Ugh fine!" I exclaimed taking the bikini from her and marching in the bathroom. I put it on and looked at myself.**_  
 _ **Wow. My skin is tan, my hair has gotten lighter and longer. My figure is curved in all the right places, my breasts have gotten larger. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Leah in a purple bikini.**_  
 _ **"You look great, Leah." I complimented her. She smiled at me.**_  
 _ **"You look amazing Bella!" She exclaimed, she grabbed our towels and dragged me down stairs to where the boys were. When we got there all activity stopped and all heads turned this way. The boys had shocked looks in their faces.**_  
 _ **"Lookin good Ladies." Embry exclaimed. Paul growled at him.**_  
 _ **"Watch it!" Paul snapped coming over to me and pulling me in his arms.**_  
 _ **"You look sexy." He murmured burying his face in my neck. I felt my face heat up at his words. I saw Leah looking at something so I followed her gaze and saw Jake looking at her too. They imprinted on each other!**_  
 _ **Jake walked up to Leah wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, pulling her close, while Leah leaned into his touch.**_  
 _ **"Way to go Jake and Leah!" Jared and Embry yelled ruining their moment. Paul rolled his eyes and dragged me to my truck.**_  
 _ **We got in and headed towards the beach. When we got there Leah and I set up a picnic basket.**_  
 _ **"Come on babe!" Paul yelled from the water.**_  
 _ **"I think I'm going to tan some more." I said, laying down on my towel and letting the sun bathe me. I laid there for a few moments before a shadow loomed over me.**_  
 _ **"Paul, can you please move?" I asked him.**_  
 _ **"Nope." He said and before I knew it I was in his arms with him running towards the water.**_  
 _ **"Don't you dare! Don't do it Paul!" I screamed as the threw me in the water. I resurfaced facing Paul, I crossed my arms over my chest.**_  
 _ **"You are in deep trouble mister." I said slowly and deadly. Before he knew it I splashed water in his face.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov  
Paul tried to splash me but hit Jake. Jake splashed him back, who splashed me.  
"Hey!" Embry exclaimed before making a big splash which got everyone else wet. Everyone was splashing each other.  
"Ok, guys let's go." Sam ordered. We got out and went to get out stuff and headed towards our cars. Paul and I pulled out of the beach first and headed towards my house.  
"Today was fun." I laughed.  
"Yes it was." He said,"remember when Quil cannon-balled on Leah, Jake got so mad." We both laughed at the memory. Then Paul slammed on the brakes.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"That mind-reading leech is here." He growled. I looked in my driveway and saw that unmistakable silver Volvo parked on my driveway. Paul got out first then came over to my side. I got out and grabbed my stuff, as Paul slipped his arm around my waist.  
We walked up the steps, I could feel Paul starting to shake.  
"No Paul." I whispered,"you can not phase, Charlie could be home." He nodded and stopped shaking.  
"Bella?!" I herd Charlie call from the living room.  
"Yeah, I'm here dad!" I called back as Paul and I walked into the living room. I saw my dad and Edward sitting across from each other.  
"Paul." My dad greeted him.  
"Charlie." Paul said shaking his hand.  
"Why are you here Edward?" I asked him.  
"I need to talk to you." He replied glaring at Paul as Paul tightened his grip on my waist.  
"No, we don't, I don't want to hear it." I said.  
"Bella, I'll be home at 8." Charlie said grabbing his coat and kissing my forehead and heading out the door. As the door closed the tension in the air between Paul and Edward got worse.  
"You need to stay away from Bella, she is my imprint, my girlfriend, not yours!" Paul growled.  
"You mutts did something to her!" Edward snarled. Paul started to shake violently, I took a big step back as he phases into his wolf form.  
"Edward, just go." I said,"I'm over you." Paul growled and snapped his jaws at Edward.  
"Fine." He said, he left the house at vampire speed.  
"Paul." I said inching close to him. He looked up at me. "Calm down and phase back, while I find you something to wear." He nodded his huge wolf head. I headed upstairs to Charlie's room and found a pair of shorts that could fit Paul.  
I walked down stairs and threw him the shorts, I turned away and heard him phase back into a human.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The Last Chapter 10, was messed up by code. I do not know why, so I've re-written the chapter.

 **Edward's POV**

 _I watched my Bella sleep, her chest rising and falling. Her heart beats a steady beat. Bump. Bump. Bump. My non-beating heart beats for her. I crept closer to her bed- to her. Her blood is intoxicating, I can smell it. It's waiting for me to taste, to change her. One drop of my Bella's blood and then she will be mine FOREVER._

 _I crept even closer, bending down toward her face, I moved her brown hair from her face, she looked as beautiful as ever. I curled my fingers through her hair. combing through it softly. I inch closer if that's humanly possible, and breathe in her scent. Her lips part, she starts to mumble._

 _"Paul." She mumbled, snuggling deeper into her pillow. She's dreaming about the mutt!_

 _"My Paul... leave Edward." She mumbled again in her sleep. My Paul?! Seriously?! I huffed, taking my hand out of her hair._

 _"You're mine Bella." I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her check. I walked to her window, opening it silently and left._

 **BELLA'S POV**

 _ **I woke up abruptly, touching my cheek where I felt something cold as ice touch it.**_

 _ **"Probably was the wind." I mumbled as a cold blast of air went through the room. I wrapped myself in the blanket and walked towards the window, shutting it. I walked back to bed, snuggling back into its warmth and falling back asleep.**_

 _ **I woke up again to my alarm clock blaring. I hit it to shut it off, getting up I walked to my dresser and got out my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.**_

 _ **I headed downstairs, I noticed that Charlie had left for work already. I put on my coat, grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked to my truck and got in, as I started to back out of the driveway something landed in the back with a big THUMP. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Paul, with a wolfish grin on his face.**_

 _ **"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, looking at him with a shocked expression.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry baby." He said, before letting out a chuckle.**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes and backed out, then drove down the road. Over the course of ten minute I had Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady all in the back. Paul had moved upfront with me, to give the guys room in the back.**_

 _ **As I pulled up to school, I saw the Cullens looking at us- at me mostly from across the lot. I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck. Paul was immediately at my side, while the others were next to us. Leah came a short time later.**_

 _ **"The bloodsuckers keep staring." She grumbled annoyed. Jake draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.**_

 _ **"Let them, they can't do jack sh*t." I said, as we walked inside to start another boring day at Forks High, Home Of The Spartans.**_


End file.
